Dennis Basuel
Dennis Basue'''l, also known as '''Traumahawk and'' 'Kraymbuster', ' is an investigator and a well-known personality in Philippine law enforcement. He is a psychic who has been possessed by a demon. He happens to have a rein on his rider (most of the time). BackgroundCategory:People Dennis Basuel lives in Merville, Parañaque with his family. Like all of the Derps, he studied and graduated from Asia Pacific College. '''Post-graduation Dennis Basuel worked as an agent for McCann-Erickson after graduating. After a time, he was promoted into a more supervisory role. Later on, he became a field agent for a special branch of the NBI specializing in serial killers. Possession Dennis Basuel is possessed by a demonic entity. Only the Derps know about this, and they have different opinions as to how to deal with this fact. Dennis Basuel would prefer to get the demon out of his system, however, but fears the pain of exorcism. His possession came to be when he captured the Novaliches serial killer called "Kadena" with the help of his contacts in law enforcement. After finding out that Kadena is, in fact, Josh Fausto, Dennis Basuel requested to have a word with him. In the interrogation room, with Kadena restrained, Dennis Basuel proceeded to prod him with questions. In the course of the interrogation, Kadena claimed that he is a demon who easily used Josh's "multiple personality disorder" (in the form of "Jhom") in order to take control of his body. Dennis, apparently unconvinced, told Kadena to prove it. When Kadena asked Dennis if he is sure and Dennis said yes, a door was opened for possession and the demon took it. In the end, Kadena's body was encased in a block of cement and thrown over the sea, while the demon took Dennis Basuel's body as his new home. "Kraymbuster" Dennis Basuel is also known by his other moniker: Kraymbuster. The name was taken from an ABS-CBN news footage of an interview in Tondo, where a drunk bystander coined the nickname while trying to answer the reporter's questions. As Kraymbuster, Dennis Basuel is known to solve long-buried cases, even those deemed unsolvable due to lack of evidence. Oddly enough, Dennis Basuel does not publicly work for any law enforcement agency, and is in fact still a full-time supervisor in McCann-Erickson. However, he has contacts and allies from a special branch of the NBI focusing on the investigation of serial killers, both normal and supernatural. This particular group regularly makes contact with Dennis Basuel in order to ask for his assistance in cases that the normal NBI could not solve. Rise to fame Several incidents gave rise to Dennis Basuel's fame as Kraymbuster. Most of them were cases long-forgotten which he unearthed and solved, and others are operations undertaken by the Derps where he was unwittingly or deliberately made the face. The exception to these is the Eastwood City incident, a case he deliberately chose to jump into. Zest Air incident Dennis Basuel discovers an accident covered up by Zest Air by communicating with restless ghosts in Merville. After unearthing (literally) the remains of the plane and putting the ghosts to rest, Dennis made the news and Zest Air eventually became absorbed by a bigger airline. McCann-Erickson incident Dennis Basuel's name spreads even more when he solves a long-buried rape case in his own company, clearing the name of one Yukiko Tamashiro, who was falsely accused of whoring herself to the men in the company, and exposing the formerly acquitted Raymund Salazar, one of the pillars of the company, as truly guilty of rape. In the process, Dennis Basuel is nearly killed by Salazar, after the latter snapped and mentally regressed into his psychotic personality. After a grueling fight in the helipad where Dennis Basuel is mortally wounded, he somehow managed to throw Salazar off the building with the help of Yukiko's vengeful ghost. Tondo Incident Dennis Basuel unwittingly makes himself known to some drunk residents of Tondo during a rescue operation conducted by the Derps. Despite Mike's attempts to control any more footage about Dennis Basuel leaking into GMA News, a footage of an interview made its way to ABS-CBN where it was released to the public during a late-night news report. It was this particular footage that popularized the nom de guerre "Kraymbuster," much to Dennis Basuel's chagrin. Binondo incident The Derps commission Dennis Basuel to assist them during a search and rescue operation of a kidnapped boy, which evolved into a full-blown firefight between ghouls and some vampires in Building 6778 in Binondo. Several barangay tanods and residents attested to seeing Kraymbuster personally uncovering a child-trafficking operation in the said building with the help of some people whom they could not recognize. Bicutan incident A simple kidnapping case is uncovered to be part of a cult's mass sacrifice and possible demon summoning in Bicutan, and it is up to the Derps to stop it from happening. Dennis Basuel contacted the NBI to distract them from further investigating SM Bicutan by pinning the explosion in SLEX to be the work of the supposedly dead Alabang Assassin. As a result, he attracted more attention from the NBI, letting them know that the Kraymbuster is still around. Eastwood City incident The incident that catapulted Dennis Basuel to national fame, the Eastwood City incident is seen to be the crowning moment of Kraymbuster's glory so far. Dennis Basuel attempted to stop what seems to be a simple madman with a gun on one hand and a phone to his ear, to the chagrin of the police in the scene, who called out Dennis Basuel for obstructing justice. Dennis Basuel, however, tackled the gunman and drew fire from a sniper hiding in a nearby condominum, who is apparently the real ''hostage taker, making the gunman the real hostage. This was seen by the bystanders as Kraymbuster's act of sacrifice, and as such made national news. Unfortunately, Mike was not there to control the flow of information, and so Dennis Basuel's fame shot to its peak. Notable character traits The most notable character traits of the the kraymbuster is his uncanny ability to land himself and his companions into cases that would leave most police forces and investigators scratching there head on what and how it happened. Usual wears a polo barong whe going to work. But at night add his bow and arrows and tomahawk over his usual office attire, or he changes to jeans, collared shirt and a simple jacket with a hood when out solving cases. Powers and abilities '''Psychic powers' Dennis Basuel's primary psychic powers are postcognition and precognition. These are the key powers he uses during investigation, giving him a clear picture of the crime scene even if the case is already old or the evidence is clearly lacking. Although they do not work perfectly all the time, they always tend to give Dennis Basuel enough tracks to follow in order for him to solve the case. For some Derps, he is also known as a medium, capable of communicating with ghosts and even asking favors from them. He once used this ability to help the spirit of Argen "finish the level" of the game he was playing before he was gunned down. This also played a major part in solving the McCann-Erickson rape-slay case, as the ghost of Yukiko was the one who led Dennis into discovering it in the first place. He has not shown anyone any outright displays of doing this, however, preferring his postcognition and precognition to help him. He is also capable of ghostly combat, as shown when he fended off Bloody Mary during a company outing with McCann-Erickson, when the female employees foolishly summoned her during a dare. Infernal powers The demon inside Dennis Basuel grants him access to infernal powers. He is known to set weapons ablaze and physically hurt people with words of anger. Dennis Basuel can also choose to be the epitome of "an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth" by inflicting the same pain to those who would physically injure him. Like his psychic powers, only select Derps know about these capabilities. Other abilities Dennis Basuel is a competent archer and marksman, preferring tomahawks as his throwing weapon of choice. Being a weapon collector, he is also adept at using a myriad of melee weapons like nunchucks, polearms, and batons. Relationships with other characters * Dennis Basuel has a fiance known only as "M," whom he lovingly calls "Kisses." She calls him "Hugs." * Dennis Basuel has a close colleague at work named Howard who is known to be a clown in the company, and always plays practical jokes on him. * Mike of the Derps used to cover up Dennis Basuel's deeds when they reach GMA News, by tampering with video footage of anything related to him. It stopped when Mike went to Japan with Kim. * Dennis Basuel is close friends with the ghost of McCann-Erickson's elevator.